youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
AfterPrisonShow
Joe P. Guerrero (born: ), better known online as AfterPrisonShow, is an American YouTuber who had once experienced Prison for 7 and a half years. Joe was arrested and sent to prison on December 21, 2007, and was released on October 13, 2015. He had adjusted his life and did YouTube to share his story, and try to make a change to himself. He created his account 4 weeks after being released, on November 11, 2015. He gained success in 1 more year ever since creating his AfterPrisonShow channel. About Joe makes videos talking about his experience when he was a Prisoner. He talked about how he was sent to prison, and it was due to drugs and weapon charges. He also talks about how to be a prisoner, what to do in prison, and how to live that way in prison. He tries his best to make people not go to prison, because it is an instant regret, according to Joe. He also talks about Top 5's and Top 10's on a certain Topic regarding prison and prisoners. He also talks about major things that has happened when he was a prisoner, prisoners he knew, and a prisoner he is happy he never met. Why Joe was in Prison Joe was in Jail due to drugs and weapon charges. He made a video called 'Why I went to prison for 7 years' and once claimed that he never used a pistol (the only weapon he had), but just took it with him. He bought drugs (cocaine) and was driving with them. He passed 3 cop cars, and Joe was speeding. One of the cars immediately chased him down, and Joe kept driving his vehicle without stopping. Joe then gave his former Girlfriend the weapon and the drugs, and Joe said the gun is owned by the Girlfriend. Joe also had a friend of his in the back car. As Joe was stopped due to a near-car accident, Joe put his hands up and talks about his girlfriend being "sick" and took the girlfriend to the hospital. The officers then let Joe go, and then went to the hospital, which he was recommended to by the Officers. As they were back together, officers go after Joe again, speeding without stopping. Joe tried doing the exact same thing as it worked previously, and told them the girlfriend wasn't feeling good and "She's about to die". They, again, took her to the hospital, but they instead this time searched Joe, and found cocaine in his pocket. They had a drug dog search around the car, and his friend who was still in the back seat was still there as well, and said to Joe that the dog smelled drugs, which was why it was barking at Joe non-stop. Joe then tried to escape from the cops, failed, and as he was grabbed by officers, he still tried to escape, until was hand-cuffed. Joe was banging his head on the cop car window. About an hour of searching, the cops finally found the gun that was hidden under the seat on the passengers side, which was where the girlfriend was sitting. They showed the gun to Joe, and knew he was done for. Joe was sent to the hospital by officers so they can get the girl, not arrest, but possibly take her back home. On the way, Joe successfully was able to put the handcuffs in-front of him by sliding it down through his legs. As they were at the hospital, they asked him how they got his hands in the front. The officers then say that Joe may have gotten something that the Officers didn't see. The Officers found a small bag of Crack Cocaine, but Joe never had them considering he was in a Cop Car. He was fighting back by saying that he never had them. The Officers were pointing Tazers at him to make him calm down. And as they were at the hospital for the girlfriend, some sort of mushrooms were gone. The officers also told Joe that if he puts his hands in the front again, they would taze Joe. Joe then felt defeated. Joe was sent to the interrigation, and was in a cold cell. Joe claimed that it was December 2007 when he was arrested and sent. Joe was then sent to the interrigation room and the Officers asked questions, the truth. Joe wanted to refuse because he didn't want his girlfriend charged, but was threatened by Officers that he must tell the truth, otherwise, they will "Bury him". Joe proceeds to tell the truth about him putting the gun in the car. He was then charged for drugs and gun violence, other than crack. And his 7 and a half years of prison had started there. Trivia *Joe is 6 foot 4 inches tall. Subscriber Milestones *100,000 Subscribers: December 31, 2016. *200,000 Subscribers: January 14, 2017. *300,000 Subscribers: February 8, 2017. *400,000 Subscribers: April 18, 2017. *500,000 Subscribers: October 9, 2017. *600,000 Subscribers: December 7, 2017. *700,000 Subscribers: January 7, 2018. *800,000 Subscribers: April 12, 2018. *900,000 Subscribers: July 8, 2018. *1,000,000 Subscribers: August 10, 2018. Video View Milestones *10 Million Video Views: January 15, 2017. *20 Million Video Views: February 15, 2017. *30 Million Video Views: March 30, 2017. *40 Million Video Views: June 1, 2017. *50 Million Video Views: July 18, 2017. *60 Million Video Views: October 29, 2017. *70 Million Video Views: December 7, 2017. *80 Million Video Views: January 3, 2018. *90 Million Video Views: February 5, 2018. *100 Million Video Views: April 12, 2018. *110 Million Video Views: June 4, 2018. *120 Million Video Views: July 16, 2018. *130 Million Video Views: August 22, 2018. Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:One Million Subscribers